Anyone who has used a semi-public shower such as at a gymnasium, spa, campground, or in a dormitory, could attest to the aggravation of gathering all of the accessories one needs in the shower, using them in the shower, and then getting them back together again to take with them when they leave.
The following items are among those taken into the shower by many people: shampoo (a tall narrow bottle); hair conditioner (a bottle like the shampoo bottle); a tooth brush; tooth paste; dental floss; mouth wash; disposable razors; shaving cream; soap; body lotion; a hair brush, or, any combination of the above. It would be a good guess that the average showerer uses at least half a dozen items in the shower. To get these to the shower and back, various techniques are used. Some people gather them loosely in their arms. Other people bunch them into a towel. Some people put them into a plastic grocery bag. Others may have some kind of special container they have adapted for the purpose.
Once in the shower, a few showers have adequate shelves or a hanging rack to conveniently assemble these accessories. However, much more typically, there is a soap dish, and everything else that cannot be taped, strapped, hung or stapled to the users body must be laid out loosely on the floor of the shower room, with every effort being made to put the stuff where it will not be directly showered upon, or in the case of a completely open shower, stepped on by adjacent fellow showerers.
There is a real need for a convenient and clever specially designed container that compacts into a small space when not in use, and conveniently holds shower items and provides for hanging the container in a shower to avoid the above-recited aggravations.